On The Run
by Lorii67
Summary: Oliver goes on the run from the League of Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver had packed his bags, Diggle and Thea had both gotten him cash he had the stashed amongst his luggage. He knew he had to do this he couldn't risk the people he loved. It was not a hard decision but yet it was the most difficult he had ever made. His decision meant leaving behind his loved ones, his family. Oliver had, had a heart to heart with Thea who in the beginning didn't understand his decision but soon after knew why he was doing it.

Oliver looked at his luggage again, he had packed necessities, clothes and toiletries to last him a few months until he got restock. He had packed his bow and his quiver with extra arrows. Thea had brought him a car, she had said he couldn't travel o his bike, he needed a car, a roof, needed something to sleep in on his journey's something that would keep him warm if it rained or snowed.

Oliver knew he shouldn't but he had packed photos of his family, he needed something, something to keep him sane and normal. Something to keep his humanity, and he knew all too well that even though he was going away he wasn't going to far, death would meet him and if it wasn't from what he was running away from it would be because he was all alone. He knew soon enough there would be nothing left for him to fight for, not his family, not his humanity there would be no reason for Oliver Queen to live.

"Hey man" Diggle choked out pulling him out of his thoughts. "You … you ready?" he asked. Oliver simply nodded as Diggle helped him take his bags upstairs.

Oliver stood in the foundry on his own, he looked round this place had been his home for 3 years. It was the only place he could be himself when he came back from the island. It was the only place that had felt like home when he came back. The foundry was where he found his family, it was where his family had extended, it was the only place in the world that had accepted him and never judged him. Oliver walked around the foundry, he touched the Salmon Ladder, and he touched the med table where he had first placed John Diggle to save his life. Who would've have known that John Diggle would have joined his crusade, who would thought John Diggle would become his brother and best friend someone he could trust with his life.

Oliver looked at glass case which held his hood, it held hood and reminded him what he was fighting for. Next to it he saw Roy's case where his own hood hung. Roy Harper, never did he think his little sister's boyfriend would become somebody he mentored somebody he considered a friend, a little brother.

He looked at Sara's outfit which they hung as a reminder of her, it was next to Laurel's new outfit. He hated seeing Laurel in the get up but he knew why she was fighting. He looked at the Canary and the Black Canary's outfits the two women, the two Lance sisters that he loved. Never did he ever think he would have dragged either into his crusade, never did he think he would change their lives, hurt them in the worst imaginable way ever.

Oliver finally turned his gaze to the computers, the computers where his blonde IT girl sits, he smiled as he remembered their time.

_Felicity Smoak, Hi I'm Oliver Queen_

_Felicity this is the IT department not the lady's room. _

_I know because you know mine. _

_I want you out of here._

_That would be my preference._

_This is Felicity she is my friend._

_I am happy to see you._

_It's like a good friend once told me I had to find another way._

_Because of the life that I lead I just think it's better to not be with someone I could really care about._

_He had you and he was going to hurt you there was no choice to make._

_Because you're not my employee, you're my partner. _

_You'll always be my girl Felicity._

_I need you safe._

_Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love, so he took the wrong woman._

_I love you._

_Felicity would you like to go to dinner with me?_

_What do we have to be nervous about?_

_Remember when I said I can't be with someone I could really care about, maybe I was wrong._

_I can't be me and the Arrow._

_Don't ask me to say I don't love you. _

_One day it's going to be me._

_You know how I feel about her._

Oliver wiped his tears away, he was going to miss her most of all. Oliver dropped his head onto her chair and breathed in her smell. He quickly turned and headed towards the back entrance, he looked round one more time, goodbye home, he thought. He turned the lights off and left.

Outside his car had been packed and his family had gathered to say goodbye. Oliver took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew was going to be an emotional goodbye. As much as he wanted to turn off his feelings for this he knew he couldn't and shouldn't, he needed to give his family closure, he would never see them again and he knew he had to show them that he loved them and would miss them.

Ras Al Ghul had declared war with the Arrow, after Ras had killed Malcolm Merlyn he had told Oliver to watch his back that he would be gunning for him because he had chosen to protect Merlyn. Oliver knew if he ran then the League would only go after him and not his family, and that was the decision he had made.

Oliver let out a deep breath and walked towards them.

Oliver smiled and looked at his family. Lyla had come out with Sara and she was the first to approach him to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Oliver" She whispered in his ear. Oliver nodded and kissed Sara whispering in her ear to have an amazing, happy and fulfilling life in Russian.

Oliver turned and saw Captain Lance, Laurel and Ted. Oliver shook hands with Ted and Lance and hugged Laurel goodbye tightly.

"I love you Ollie" she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you too" he whispered, pulling away he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Roy was next, Oliver noticed the tears spilling down his cheeks. Roy didn't make a move and Oliver was the one who pulled him into a hug and held him as the young man started to sob into his chest.

"Thank you for saving my life, you were more than a friend and a mentor Oliver" he pulled back and looked at Oliver. "You were the dad I never had but wanted" he said.

Oliver's own tears started again as he pulled Roy back into an embrace. "I am proud of you Roy, I want you to carry on our mission but be careful, I want you to look after my sister and make her happy" Oliver said in his ear.

After letting Roy go Oliver turned to where Diggle stood he hugged the man "You be careful man" Diggle said.

"You too, you look after your family I wish you all the best brother" he said.

"I love you man" Diggle laughed.

Oliver laughed back "Love you too" he said.

"Ollie" Thea whispered as she threw her arms around Oliver. They stayed like that for a little while as both siblings sobbed. "I love you, please be careful, I love you so much".

"I love you too Thea" Oliver stroked the back of her head.

Finally letting go of each other Oliver looked round. His eyes searching for his girl.

"She's not coming Oliver man" Diggle answered.

Oliver dropped his head and swallowed a sob, he nodded.

"Dig you look after her please, I need you to tell her that I am sorry and that I lov …." Oliver swallowed again.

"I will" he said.

"Make sure she is happy and has everything I couldn't give her". Diggle nodded and everyone looked on as Oliver got into the car.

He started his engine and drove off. Thea dropped her head on to Roy's shoulders and cried and Diggle did the same with Lyla.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver tried his eyes and tried to concentrate on the road ahead. He looked at the sign on the road Leaving Starling City, Oliver inhaled a deep breath, and it all just became real.

Oliver sat thinking of all that happened before, he was leaving his family, the ones he loved behind, he always thought he would die being the Arrow never had he expected to last as long as he did.

Moments later he heard some shuffling behind him, "So where we going" a familiar voice startled him. Oliver hit the brakes and let the car roll to the curb.

"Felicity" he said in disbelief as he watched her get out of the car and he followed quickly.

"A letter" she yelled. "You left me a letter" she screamed.

"Felicity …"

"No, no I tried everything to convince you stay and then I realised" she swallowed looking at him grateful the rain was wearing down. "I … how can you wish for me to be happy to find a man who will love me and for kids and all those … the letter, all I want is you, do you not get that" she screams.

"Felicity …"

"Don't Felicity me, how can you wish those things for me, how … how can you think I want that if it's not with you, how can you think that I want all of these things with someone else … how dare you wish for me to have beautiful children when it won't be with you" she screamed walking back and forth in front of him.

"Felicity …"

"It's not fair Oliver" she says quietly, finally approaching him fully and wrapping her arms around his neck and using the other to caress his cheek.

Oliver closes his eyes trying to hold on, remember her touch.

"It's not fair Oliver, we haven't had a chance, and we haven't had our time" she cries.

Oliver opens his eyes and looks at her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closely so their foreheads are resting on each other's.

"It's not fair, we still haven't gone on a proper date, I haven't invited you in for coffee, we haven't made love" she whispers, "We haven't had a real argument as a couple because I mean we do argue all the time but not a small stupid argument as a couple like me shouting at you because you have left the toilet seat up" she says ghosting her lips over his.

"Felicity …" he begins again.

"I haven't said … because you kept pushing me away and I'm not stupid I know you know how I feel, but I never said it because I was protecting myself and I wanted to hurt you because you kept hurting me" she rubs her nose against his feeling his hot breath on her lips.

"But I love you Oliver I love you so much" she kisses him and pulls her flush against his chest and kisses her back desperately.

Oliver pulls back, "Let me talk" he says earning a nod from Felicity. "I love you too" he whispers, "And I want you to be happy Felicity and I am sorry I can't give you the life that you deserve" he cries.

"You can" she says quickly tightening her hold around his neck.

"Felicity …"

"No let me come with you" she smiles.

Oliver looks at her in shock he releases her and leaves her embrace. "No" he says shaking his head. "NO" he yells.

"Please you know if it's the two of us it will be safer and … you don't have to sleep with one eye open and we can be together"

"No Felicity that isn't a life I would never want that for you"

"My life my choice" she shouts.

"No Felicity, what kind of life would that be … on the run …"

"Doesn't matter we will be together, we will look after each other, and you know that with me by side that you won't forget to eat, you won't forget to sleep …"

"Felicity" Oliver cups her face, "No, that wouldn't be a life Felic …"

"Of course it would be I would be with you that would be life" she says clutching his shirt.

Oliver shakes his head "Felicity no, you can't, we can't you can't leave home …"

"Home is wherever you are Oliver, you're home" she kisses each of his palms which are holding her face.

"Felicity, I can't … please, please it's too dangerous, I can't …" he could feel his tears coming out again. "I don't want this for you, it's dangerous, I can't have you living a life of fear on the run, I can't, I don't want, I can't lose you Felicity, it would kill me".

"And you think leaving me behind won't kill me?" she questioned. "You think I can move on, that I can go on without you …"

"You did with Palmer" he said regretting it immediately.

Felicity swallowed and closed her eyes, "I told you it was one kiss, one kiss in which I went home and felt so terrible about like I had cheated on you which is ridiculous because we weren't together" she looked at floor.

"I'm sorry" he kisses her temple.

"Oliver please, let me come with you, if you don't, don't think I won't come after you that I won't track you, you know I'm the best at that" she laughs.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too". Oliver held her close and tight and stood there thinking for what seemed like hours.

"You will come on one condition" Oliver begins taking her face again on his face, "They will come for us and when that does, when I get into it … you will run, you will not try and do anything, you will not try and help I need you to answer me … now Felicity".

Felicity looked at him confused for a moment and then nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Felicity if I tell you to go you will …" he looks at her gesturing for her to speak. "Felicity I need to hear you say it before …"

"I go" she answered.

"if I tell you to leave you will"

"Leave" she smiled waiting knowing that he was going to let her go with him.

"If I tell you to run you"

"Run" she smirked as she wobbled her body back and forth in happiness.

"If I tell you to jump you"

"Say how high" she answered quickly.

"No Felicity you jump" he allowed himself to laugh. "Let's go" he says as she jumps onto him wrapping his arms around her neck tightly.

"Love you" she kisses his cheek and then the other and then plants kisses all over his face. "Sorry that was kind of weird and"

Oliver laughed and kissed her as he carried her towards the car. Putting her into the passage seat he looked at her.

"I'm scared" he admitted.

"Me too, but we will have each other".

Oliver got into the car and took hold of the wheel with one hand and her hand in the other.

"So I'm guessing Dig and everybody knows" he says.

"Yep, they packed me too" she chuckled, "And don't worry when I packed my things Diggle was very strict, made me pack comfortable shoes as in converses, trainers, boots no heels apart from the one's I'm wearing and like maybe a couple of maybe a few dresses he doesn't know that but he made me pack mostly jeans and jumpers and …"

"Felicity" he interrupts her by kissing her knuckles.

"Sorry" she says.

"So I'm guessing you said your goodbyes?" he asks.

"Yes" she whispers. "It was hard, really hard … but I am happy" she smiled.

"I know it was very hard" he nodded in agreement.

"Oh before I forget because we have to ditch my phone" She pulled her phone out and then leaned over to Oliver, she turned on the light inside the car and then turned on the camera on her phone.

"What you doing?" he asks.

"Thea wants a picture of us to send, unless you don't want …" Oliver held his hand over the phone and the button and leaned it to kiss Felicity as he took a picture.

They took a couple of other snaps, one where he kissed her cheek and another where they were both looking at the screen beaming with happiness even though they were about to go on the run.

Felicity quickly sent them to Thea and then Oliver snapped her phone in half and threw it out of the window.

"No regrets" she says.

"None" he kisses her and then starts the car.

Felicity and Oliver held hands as they went on the run.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had fallen asleep in the car, her body facing Oliver her mouth hanging slightly open. Oliver couldn't help but smile, he was still terrified and questioned whether or not he did the right thing by letting her come with him, but right now in this moment he couldn't regret it. He could not regret letting the woman he loved join him on the run. Everything she had said about him not caring if the League find him on not was true but now he had a reason to fight and a reason to live for himself and for her.

He looked back at the road ahead and found it ironic that they were stuck in traffic, he had hoped the roads would open up and he could get out Starling as quickly as possible. He turned back to Felicity and ran his hand along her cheek causing her to stir. She smiled and whispered "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

Oliver chuckled, "Not long at all almost out of the city" he said as she sat up looking towards him. Felicity got up and stretched as best she could and then faced Oliver again. She placed her hand on his thigh and smiled. Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You know it is not …"

"If you even finish that sentence Queen I will put one of your arrows in you" she said in her loud voice.

"I am terrified Felicity this changes everything"

"I know but we will look after each other, there is nowhere in the world I want to be than right here with you" she squeeze his thigh.

"I love you" he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she embraced his lips, the two got up in the moment until an angry driver honked at them.

Oliver and Felicity both chuckled and Oliver took off.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, Oliver was putting fuel in the tank as Felicity was in the toilet, they were somewhere on an opened stretched highway and Oliver knew he wanted to head to Texas, lay low for a while and then take off again. In the past few days they had been in the road and had only stopped at petrol stations to shower, change and make themselves look presentable. Oliver went inside the petrol station and started to look around the food isles until he felt familiar hands hug him from the back.<p>

"Hi" Felicity said as she let go and met his eyes.

"Hi" Oliver kissed her forehead something he done very often, he smiled down at her outfit she had stayed true to her word of casual wear. She wore torn dark jeans with brown boots and a loose blue jumper on top, her hair hung behind her back in waves.

"We should be getting to our destination in a couple of days and then we can look at a motel" he said as he saw Felicity place her hands on her back and give herself a small massage. Oliver walked closer and placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in circles.

"You mean an actual bed?" she said with so much hope.

"With an actual bed" he whispered in her ear dropping a small kiss on her neck as he walked over to the counter to pay.

They had taken off again and even though Oliver had been reluctant at first Felicity took turns at driving. She was driving now allowing him some time to rest even though he rarely did unless she used her loud voice on him. He worried what would happen if he closed his eyes, if he missed something or slept to long causing her tiredness all these things ran through her mind.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching their destination Oliver put on his cap and Felicity followed, he took out their bags and the pair walked hand in hand inside the motel, "Hello how can I help you" an older lady said.<p>

"A room for two please" Oliver said as Felicity had her arm intertwined with his and was leaning her forehead on his arm.

"Of course let me go get your ready just be a moment" the lady said as she walked away leaving them standing alone in the reception area.

"You alright" Oliver whispered as he leaned forward to see her blushing face,

"Yepp" putting emphasis on the p.

"Fe-li-ci-ty"

"Just realised this will be the first time we are alone, alone" she nodded her head.

"We have been alone before Felicity we have been alone in a car for almost a week"

"Yes but not alone in a bedroom before" she admitted.

"Felicity we do not have to do anything, if the situation was different I would even suggest different rooms …"

"No Oliver not that it's just different and I know you are not expecting anything it's just …weird" she shrugged.

"I know" he buried his head in the crook of her neck as the old lady came back with a set of keys.

"Here you let me show you to your room" the old woman said as Oliver and Felicity followed her. "Call if you need anything"

Once inside they looked around it was not bad but it was nothing compared to hotels Oliver had stayed in his whole life, hotels he had taken Felicity too.

"This is … nice" she said looking around at the double bed in the middle of the room a very red carpet two small draws at each side of the bed and a big white wardrobe at the far end. It had a bathroom and a very old dodgy looking TV.

"Sorry" Oliver said as he looked round.

"Don't be Oliver, never apologise about this" she took off her cap and wrapped her arms around his waist rested her forehead on his chest.

"Hmm" Oliver kissed the top of her head.

Oliver jumped into the shower as Felicity decided to make the bed more comfy, she took off the bedding and turned it inside out and tucked it into the sides of the bed so they could sleep on top of it as the bed had seen better days.

She went over to their bag and pulled out her favourite grey blanket that they had been using, the old wardrobe in the room had a few extra pillows which she fluffed, turn the lining inside out and placed it on the bed. There were some candles she found in the drawers and lit them up and placed them in different areas around the bedroom. She looked round at her handy work and nodded proud of what she had accomplished. Oliver came out of the bathroom at that moment and raised his eyebrows at the sight that met him.

"What it looked like someone had died in here" she said pouting her lips and rocking on her heels.

"No I like it" he licked his lips.

"I'm going to have a shower, the woman left some menus I ordered pizza" and with that she walked away.

Oliver sat in silence on the bed there was a book in the draw and he picked it up to read. When he heard the knock at the door he got up ready to strike, peeking through the keyhole noticing it was only the pizza guy he opened it and paid him. Placing the pizza on the bed he waited for her to come out.

"Hi" she whispered, she had braided her wet hair, her glasses were off, her face clean of any make-up which he did not understand why she bothered to put it on every morning. And she wore his shirt. His blue t-shirt hung just above her thighs and if she was to stress he would be able to see what she had underneath. He could help the primal feeling with seeing her in his shirt. "This ok, I didn't pack my PJs into our overnight bag, but if this is not ok I can go to the car and …"

"Felicity" he interrupted her with a chuckle, "its fine" he whispered trying to fight off his slight twitch he was starting to get. "Come eat" he said patting the bed.

"Smells so good" she smiled as Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back flash on his chest as he leaned back on the head board.

After they ate in silence, Oliver got up and discarded the pizza box whilst Felicity made sure there were no crumps left on the bed. They both stood in silence looking at each other the moment had come for them to get in to bed together and sleep.

"I can sleep on that sofa if you're not comfortable Felicity" he said, he knew that he was offering but he really didn't want to sleep on the sofa.

"What no I don't want that … unless you want that … I mean I know in the car we took it in turns to sleep … and in our own seats but I really want to sleep with you … not sleep with you … not that, that I don't want to … just no yet … I mean … 3…2…1" she finally stopped talking causing Oliver to laugh.

"I know Felicity and no I don't want to sleep on the sofa and I too want to sleep with you in both sense of the word just not right now, you deserve better than this cheap motel that has cockroaches" he said.

"There are cockroaches" she panicked.

"No there are none I was just trying to … describe just how horrible this place is" he said knowing he shouldn't have brought it up and decided it was best not to tell her that there was an actual cockroach in the bathroom.

"Oh good … and yes I want that too … the sleep part … both of the sleep part … can we just go to sleep now" she blushed.

Oliver chuckled as he laid in bed and opened his arm for her, Felicity jumped in and placed her head on his chest as he closed his arm around her pulling her in tightly. "You going to sleep?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes" he whispered, there was no sign of anyone following them and he had looked round the area and came out empty. He felt that for tonight at least it was safe enough for him to close his eyes with the woman he loved in his arms.

"I love you" she whispered as she dropped a kiss on the tip of his Bratva tattoo.

"I love you too" Oliver kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.


End file.
